First Kiss
by messrmoonyy
Summary: Remus and Sirius kiss for the first time ever.


**DISCLAIMER: J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and the characters not me.**

* * *

Remus stood with his back to the door, breaths coming in great heaves and long fingers pressed to his face.

The door banged open and Remus swung round. Sirius was stood there, hair falling into his face, slightly out of breath from running up the dorm stairs. His face was filled with anger, frustration, hurt, his eyes blazing with emotion. "Remus, this is stopping right now. You can't just run away as soon as I make an attempt to talk to you. I can see something's wrong so why don't you just tell me what's going on and I can help you with it? I don't see why you can't tell me if you've told everybody else. We're supposed to be the Marauders, remember? Tell me what's going on."

"I don't - it's not -"

"Jesus, Remus, just tell me, alright? I don't know what I've done but I swear I didn't mean to make you angry with me."

"No, it's not - it's not something you did, it's n-not you, it's my problem, I just -"

He swallowed and ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, turning away as he did so. "I-I'm sorry I've been acting like this b-but I just c-can't tell you what's - what's happening."

"You can't just blank me out! You can't do this to me and then tell me that it's your problem, alright? I never see you anymore! You haven't looked at me in days, you haven't spoken to me in longer, what's your problem?"

"Alright, f-fine. Fine." He was whispering now, hands desperately clutching at his mouth as if he was trying to catch the words before they escaped. "Well - I mean - recently, I-I've sort of b-been having f-feelings. F-for someone."

Remus watched as Sirius' face suddenly went blank and shuttered, like a switch had been flicked. Sirius swallowed quickly, then spoke. "Okay. Well, why can't you talk to me?"

"B-because, Sirius. B-because that p-person is - is m-male."

"Remus, if you're trying to tell me you're gay I've known for ages now. You're not exactly subtle."

"W-what?"

"Amos Diggory? End of fourth year? Don't tell me you thought that was a secret. You practically giggled every time he even glanced over at us in class."

"I did not giggle. That is not true."

"Well, now that you've told me, can we please just get back to normal?"

"Actually there is one more thing. I think you should p-probably know."

He was back to his pacing now, his tawny eyes wide and slightly panicked, his hair pushed up and sticking out.

"What is it?"

"W-well remember that g-guy I like?"

"Yes?"

"I-it's - well - it's sort of y-you."

Sirius' gaze suddenly dropped to the ground, his thick hair swinging out from behind his ears and blocking his face from view.

"What?" He murmured, eyes not shifting from the spot on the floor by his feet.

"I like you." His voice was stronger now, and he paused to let Sirius speak, but he wasn't speaking, he wasn't even moving. "Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly, watching his face carefully.

Sirius glanced up quickly and then looked straight back down again. "I -" He started, and then stopped.

"Right. Um..." Remus whispered, blinking quickly. "I-it's alright if you don't want to be f-friends anymore, I don't m-mind. McGonagall offered me a s-separate dorm when I first came here I can just go and ask i-if that's still available. And you can still be friends with James and P-Peter I just won't talk to th-them anymore I -"

"Stop." Sirius said, his voice suddenly tense and strained. "You think - you think that just because you like me I would push you out of our dorm? Remus, don't you get it? I can't fucking live without you. That's the whole reason I came up here. I've had too many fucking people in my life ignore me and abandon me and I'm not making the same mistake with you. I love you, okay? I love you."

"What -" He swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"_This_ is what I mean, Remus."

And with that he strode over, pushing his hair away from his face and stood in front of Remus, so close that he could see every freckle, every eyelash, every flaw.

And then he moved, just slightly, and his mouth caught Remus' and he was kissing him, his lips soft against Remus'. It was quick and shy and somewhat awkward, and yet perfect at the same time. After a few seconds they broke apart, slightly out of breath, touching forehead to forehead, both wearing the same dazed expressions.

And then Remus' mouth twitched, and broke into a grin.

"Want to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, Padfoot?"

"Sure, Moony."

* * *

**Um. So I realise that was weirdly intense and kind of terrible but it's my first piece of writing so please excuse it... ;) **

**Please please review and give me tips and things! Thank youuu xxxx**


End file.
